1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to portable grass and bush cutters and more particularly to portable grass and bush cutters which may be easily separated into two or more pieces.
2. Prior Art
Grass and bush cutters are well known in the art. Such prior art grass and bush cutters include a main pipe having at respective ends thereof a power source such as an engine, a cutter blade, a main shaft housed by the main pipe for transmitting driving torque from the power source to the cutting blade and a main pipe grip or handle grip provided on the main pipe for ease of handling by the operator. The cutting blade may either be a rotary cutting blade or reciprocating cutting blades for pruning soft trees and leaves of, for example, oil palm trees or fruit trees. Thus, in order to facilitate the pruning of tall trees, the cutter must have a length sufficient to reach approximately 2 meters. Since the conventional grass and bush cutter must be of this length and carries at one end an exposed sharp blade, it is relatively difficult to store, transport and is dangerous.
In order to overcome these difficulties, it has been proposed that a grass and bush cutter having a separable main pipe and main shaft could be designed with joints for selectively connecting and disconnecting the pipe and shaft assemblies for easier storage and transportation and to also obtain an length sufficiently large to reach objects on tall trees.
However, due to the fact that the main pipe and main shaft are arranged in a double structure, one within the other, making such a separable grass and bush cutter is extremely difficult and such a separable grass and bush cutter has not been realized. In particular, a simple joint structure which would enable an easy and instantaneous attaching and detaching of the sections without causing a deterioration in power transmission and a shortening of the life of the grass and bush cutter has not been done.
Furthermore, in the conventional prior art grass and bush cutters, the cutter is placed in a bag. Although such bags provide a convenient housing for the attachments for a grass and bush cutter, the size of the bag for conventional grass and bush cutters is very large and therefore presents its own difficulties.